crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
List of teams in Crush Gear Turbo
The appearance of Crush Gear teams is prevalent in Crush Gear Turbo, where team participation is vital for a Gear Fighter to participate in various tournaments in the series. The following is the list of teams in Crush Gear Turbo, including teams that appear in Crush Gear Turbo - Gear Champion League. All of the teams are sorted by region, with the exception of teams that appear exclusively in Gear Champion League. Japanese teams * Tobita Club - The Tobita Club is the main team in the series which is currently led by Kouya Marino. It is used to be led by his late brother, Yuhya Marino who was an Asia Cup champion. It almost faces extinction when one of its members, Takeshi Manganji leaves the club and brings the rest of the club members to his newly formed Crush Gear club, the Manganji Club. *Manganji Club - The Manganji Club is formed by Takeshi prior to leaving the Tobita Club. The club has its own division teams for stronger Gear Fighters, namely the Mighty Gears and Manganji Dreams. *Mighty Gears - The Mighty Gears is a division team of the Manganji Club. It consists of Gear Fighters who also excel in their respective field of sport. *Manganji Dreams - The Manganji Dreams is a specially formed team which is a division of the Manganji Club. Led by Takeshi, the team consists of gifted Gear Fighters who receives special training from the Manganji Laboratory. * Central Club - Central Club is a team from central Japan that never loses in any Gear Fights in the district tournament (except in the Buthokan Cup where they were defeated by the Tobita Club in the semifinals) despite its humble appearance. * Team Griffon - Team Griffon is a team which Kuroudo and Kyousuke used to be its members. It is currently led by Mitsuki Ohmori after they left the team. * Burning Octopus - The Burning Octopus is a team from Kansai region, consisting of Takoyama brothers. * Team Ice Fang - Team Ice Fang is a team from Hokkaido that competes against the Manganji Club during the Hokkaido Cup. * Pink Lips Team - Pink Lips Team is an all-girls team that competes in the Illusion Cup. Kaoru temporarily joins the team after a dispute with Kouya. * Club 4649 - Club 4649 (Nice To Meet You Club in the English dub) is a team that battles against the Tobita Club during the Illusion Cup. * Sunrise Gear Fight Club - Sunrise Gear Fight Club is a small team that briefly appears in the eighth episode of the series. * Genocide Dark - Genocide Dark (Armageddon Time in the English dub) is a team from Kyushu region that becomes one of the participating teams in the Manganji Cup. * Hel and Leo - Hel and Leo (Heroic Lions in the English dub) is a team from Central district that becomes one of the participating teams in the Manganji Cup. *A-Dogs - A-Dogs is a team that pits against the Mighty Gears during the Buthokan Cup semifinals. Other Buthokan Cup teams The other Japanese teams (team names by notation only) that participate in the Buthokan Cup are: Asian teams * Si Xing Hu Tuan - Si Xing Hu Tuan ''(Four Stars Team in the English dub) '' is a team from China that becomes a rival team of the Tobita Club. * Kemenangan Team - Kemenangan Team is a team from Singapore that competes against the Tobita Club during the preliminary round of the Asia Cup. It is the team that plots a conspired brawl against the latter team's members, Jirou and Kyousuke. * Team Kim - Team Kim is a team from South Korea that competes against the Tobita Club during the Asia Cup. Its current coach, Kim Yong-sun was a competitor of Yuhya (for 23 to 24 rounds) during the Asia Cup finals four years ago. * Masala Kids - Masala Kids is a team from India that battles against the Manganji Dreams (in preliminary round) and the Si Xing Hu Tuan (for third place) during the Asia Cup. Other Asian teams The other Asian teams (team names by notation only) that also participate in the Asia Cup are: European teams * Weiss Ritters – Weiss Ritters is a team from Germany that participates in the World Cup. Yuhya’s rival, Harry Gamble is used to be a member of the team. * Euro Griffon - Euro Griffon is a team that has its affilation with Team Griffon of Japan. Its leader, Gallen Connellheim is a rival of Kuroudo. * Roses Royale African teams * Heliopolis - Heliopolis is an Egyptian team that pitting against the Tobita Club during the World Cup in episode 49 of the series. * Fire Savanna * Southern Goldens North American teams * Star Brad - Star Brad is a team from the United States that participates in the World Cup. One of its members, Brad Fincher is a rival of Jirou. * Native Spirits - Native Spirits is a contending team against the Quo Vadis team during the first stage of the World Cup. * Great Rocky - Great Rocky is a contending team against the Manganji Dreams during the first stage of the World Cup. South American teams * Quo Vadis - Quo Vadis is a team from Brazil which is founded by Mr. Tobita. The impersonator of U-YA, Carlos Williams is one of its members. * El Dorado - El Dorado is a South American team that competes with the Quo Vadis team in episode 31. * Team Valdez Australia and Oceania teams * Esperance - Esperance is a team from Australia that pitting against the Manganji Dreams during the World Cup quarterfinals. * Mulegends - Mulegends is an Oceanian team that becomes a competing team in the World Cup. It is the team that is defeated by the Gear Emperor earlier in the movie. * Team Orongo Gear Champion League-only teams * Kubota Rollers * Manganji America Lab * Endlich Eisen * X-tremers * Okawa Kishikai * Overdosers * Million Hustlers Category:Teams Category:Crush Gear Turbo